A Little Bit Loony
by Zinala
Summary: She had a way of doing this to him. Making him feel a little bit loony. Companion to my one-shot By Her side. Druna!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** This is a continuation of my one-shot _By Her Side. _While I suggest that you read that, it isn't really necessary to follow this. I haven't written a chaptered piece in quite some time (a few years) so I'm not sure how great this will be, but I worked hard so I'd really appreciate some feedback! Even if you don't have an account, I allow anonymous reviews, so please drop me a line. Anywho, on to the story. I present to you _A Little Bit Loony._

* * *

><p>Holding Luna Lovegoods hand hadn't got any less amazing after the past three or so days since she first grabbed his hand. In fact, the thrill he felt every time she laced her fingers with his only amplified over the past few days, to a point where Draco feared he'd become some permanently grinning fool. Yes, it was a good thing indeed to have her slender fingers laced with his own, her small palm flush against his bigger one.<p>

"Nargle got your tongue, Draco?" She smiled over to him as they walked through the corridors, ignoring the strange looks they still got. He couldn't help but smile at her. He'd come to find her belief in strange creatures to be oddly endearing over the past few days. To a point where he would mention them all on his own, not that he actually believed in their existence, but it brought a smile to her face when he did and he so loved to see her smile. He figured he'd do even the most ridiculous things if it meant he could see her brilliant smile or hear her often too-loud laugh.

"No nargles here, Luna. I was just thinking." He squeezed her hand lightly in reassurance. Her brows furrowed as she looked at him, as though she knew he was fibbing to her and intended to get the truth out of him. He knew that she would. Luna had a way of knowing what he really meant, and what he was really thinking. It was as though she were a Legilimens. He knew she wasn't, she just happened to understand him so well, a fact that wowed Draco to no end.

Before three days ago, they had never really spoken to one another passed his scathing remarks, yet here she was, seeming to know him better than he knew himself. "People staring don't bother me, Draco." She said it in her usual serene, airy tone, knowing exactly what to say to his inner musings. He didn't know how she could hold the hand of a former Death Eater with no care in the world, but he was glad that she could.

He recalled the reaction – the very day she interrupted his silence in the courtyard – of Harry's companions. They weren't at all happy to see her with the likes of Draco Malfoy.

_Draco could hardly believe the insanity of his situation, him walking through the corridors hand in hand with Loony …no, Luna Lovegood. To say that people were gawking would be an understatement indeed. The whispers were hardly trying to be concealed from others lips and he found himself feeling slightly uncomfortable. Not that he wasn't used to the whispering, but it was the subject of the whispers that made him uneasy. They were whispering that he and Luna were together in more than just their clasped hands._

_He looked to Luna who was looking straight ahead, a smile on her face, ignoring all the looks and whispers. He didn't know how she did it, walking around as though she hadn't a care in the world. He envied that about her and admired it both at the same time. "Don't worry about what they say, Draco. We know the truth." Her voice was soft as always, and he smiled slightly. But he didn't know the truth. She had kissed him square on the mouth, what had that meant?_

_It wasn't long however before they arrived to their destination: the great hall, where lunch was just ending. The students were all out of their seats, ready to walk out when they caught sight of the pair. The whispering came quickly, making Draco unsettled while Luna acted as though no one was looking and pointing their way. When they saw what was left of Potter's group, Draco's heart jumped to his throat. This would not be a good thing. _

_The look on Hermione's face was – to say the least – absolute shock. The friends around her mirrored her look as they made their way over to the pair, giving very confused expressions. "Luna? What is going on?" Hermione looked to her with her brows furrowed, trying to figure out the situation._

"_I've made a new friend. Draco Malfoy." She said it dreamily, and Ginny Weasley stepped forward with a murderous look on her face as she held the hand of Hermione Granger reassuringly. Draco nearly winced, waiting for the venomous words that were sure to come._

"_We know who he is Luna. Why are you making friends with him? After all he's done to us?" She nearly spat the words, looking to Draco with a look that far exceeded simple distaste. Luna just looked to her and smiled._

"_I can understand why you'd feel like this Ginny, but I know Draco isn't a bad guy." She said it simply, as though her best friend wasn't yelling at her. "I think he had a bad case of wrackspurts before." She gave a slight shrug, and looked to her friends as if conveying that she would be his friend no matter what. But that was only seen if you knew how to look past the perpetually calm look in her eyes._

"_Wrackspurts? Luna don't be ridiculous. He was a Death Eater." Hermione spoke up. "He's done nothing but torment you and half the other student body." Her words caused Draco to cringe slightly. Their reaction was deserved, and he couldn't say he felt angry with them for it. They were right, he didn't deserve the friendship of much of anyone, let alone Luna Lovegood, who was by all accounts an innocent, sweet young woman._

"_Luna knows how to take care of herself." Seamus Finnigan came up behind the two girls, quickly ending the conversation before it could escalate, and lead the two girls out of the great hall. _

"_That went splendidly, I think." Draco looked to Luna when she said the words with an absolutely dreamy look on her face._

Draco nearly laughed at the memory of that day. Why she had chosen not to see how terribly the encounter had gone, he had no idea. He was certain that the two girls had tried to talk her out of a friendship with him, if the looks they gave them were any indication, but he was glad to see that Luna didn't pay their opinions any heed.

"You seem troubled Draco." He was snapped out of his reverie and looked to greet Luna's stormy grey eyes looking his way. He loved her eyes, and felt like a lovesick puppy every time he looked into them. It was ridiculous, and some the old him would have sneered at such a thought…or would he? Draco was finding it increasingly difficult to determine whether he ever really was that horrible person or if it was all a façade. Luna was doing a great many things to him, and confusing him was only one of them. Though he couldn't bring himself to be angry. Not when she looked at him like that.

"If it's about yesterday, don't worry. Soon they'll see who I do. I'm sure of it." She continued, giving him a kiss on the cheek before releasing his hand and heading off to her class. When she was clear out of shot, Draco heard a sneering sort of laugh and turned to come face to face with his old friend, Blaise Zabini. Friend was a heavy word, Draco thought, but he didn't know what else to call him.

"Loony Lovegood? Oh how the mighty have fallen." He spat, looking at Draco with absolute disgust. "What next, you and Potter holding hands and skipping through a field of flowers? Honestly Draco, I didn't think you could get anymore pathetic." He continued, shaking his head in a disapproving manner. Draco didn't care much for the approval of Blaise, even if he had once considered him a friend. He had long since accepted that he had no friends…not until he met Luna, anyways.

"Yes, because everything I did before was so admirable. What do you want, Blaise? I've no time for your foolishness." Draco waved him off, hoping it would be the end of the conversation, but Blaise just adorned a further disgusted look, if possible. Draco knew the next words he wouldn't like, he knew that face, he had used it several times himself. They were words that would inevitably start a fight.

"I'm foolish? Look at you, frolicking about with Loony. That dumb bitch has tainted -" Draco's fist clenched at his words and before he knew it, his wand was pulled and Blaise was lying frozen on the floor, staring up at him with shocked eyes.

"Don't you ever talk about Luna again." Draco warned, his wand pointing right at Blaise. "Or it will be more than just a body bind." With that, he walked away, hoping that no Prefects or teachers saw his actions. He was already in enough trouble, what with his past, and he didn't need anything else further condemning him.

But damn it, he didn't care. No one should talk about Luna in such a way. She was not deserving of harsh words, least deserving of anything he knew as a matter of fact. He grumbled profanities to himself as he walked off towards his next class. He was not in a good mood.

This mood would prove to be even lessened when he heard his name and turned to see a professor telling him to make his way to the headmistress's office. The professor walked his way to Draco, grabbed a bit of his robes and started dragging him in the direction of McGonagall's office. Draco gave a groan as he allowed himself to be led, ignoring all the curious looks of passersby. This was definitely not what he needed.

* * *

><p>"Using a full body bind on Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy? I would have thought you would know better." The headmistress addressed him sternly as he entered her office, waving the professor out. The look in her eye clearly stated that she was sure Draco was up to no good, as though she had lost all hope in him and perhaps she had. Gryffindor and Slytherin never did get along well, and this wasn't lost on the relationships between teachers and students.<p>

"Care to explain what happened?" She looked at him pointedly, as if trying to figure out why he'd turn a spell against someone who was –up until recently – known as his friend. He shook his head at her question and gave a sigh. He didn't really feel like explaining the situation, because even he didn't really know what happened. He hadn't consciously made the decision to lay Blaise flat on the ground. It was instinctual.

"It seems you've already made your decision about me, headmistress." He said as he looked to the ground, then looking up to see the even more stern look she had adopted. She didn't look happy at all, and he could only guess the type of punishment he'd get. He knew he really shouldn't have taken his surly tone with the headmistress, especially since he knew McGonagall to be the hard ass she was.

"Don't take that tone with me Mr. Malfoy. You will explain what happened this instance." Her tone reeked of authority, and Draco nearly flinched at the look she was giving him. It was absolutely determined, and he knew he'd have no choice but to tell her what had prompted him to send a spell at his former best friend.

"I was walking to my class, after departing my time with Luna Lovegood and Blaise came up out of nowhere saying things about her that were not friendly in the least." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "The next thing I know, he's on the ground. I didn't consciously decide to curse him, it was reflexive." He looked to gauge her reaction and saw that her look softened, only just.

"I had heard you were becoming close with Miss Lovegood…but well, I just wasn't sure I believed it." She seemed to like hearing that it was true, but Draco still knew he'd be getting in trouble for his actions. "I should suspend you for doing such a thing but I suppose two weeks detention should do." She gave a sigh, as though disappointed in herself for being so lenient. "Now off with you. Get to class."

He didn't have to be told twice and bowed out of her office in no time, making his way to class in silence. He hoped Luna hadn't heard of his excursions. She would surely be worried, even if she never really showed it. In the past few days, he'd gotten better at reading the subtle shifts in her demeanor. She wasn't always so far away as she seemed, he supposed, because she definitely did seem to worry in some way.

It wasn't long until he got to his class – charms – and he came in late telling the teacher why he was absent. This earned him looks from the students, but he ignored them as he took his usual seat, counting down the minutes until he'd see Luna again. She had a way of doing this to him. Making him a little bit loony.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Well that's the end of chapter one. I suppose this will last another few chapters. I suggest putting this on your subscribe list if you're interested in following, because I can't offer any set times for updates, though it shouldn't be too long. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So apparently I have a few people watching this story. And here is an update. Not much to say, just thank you for following it 3 I do not own the characters and such, but I did make up clobbernobs.

* * *

><p>Draco knew that Luna wouldn't be happy with his detention and when she saw him after class, he could tell that despite her usual face, she wasn't pleased with what had happened. "I think that clobbernobs must have had you, Draco." Those were the first words out of her mouth as she reached for his hand. But he pulled it away and she just gave him an inclination of her head and grabbed at it once more, this time securing it in her own.<p>

He didn't know why he kept holding her hand. She was effectively what got him into trouble today, and yet he couldn't seem to make himself angry with her. He wondered if she could have had the effect on him before the war. He often wondered how different the situations would be if this was all before the war. He probably would have pushed her away roughly and spat mean words to her. It wasn't a thought he liked to dwell on overlong, and he soon found himself shaking them from his head.

"You know, I know what people say about me. I'm not deaf." She said it as they walked along to Care of Magical Creatures class, one they shared together. She looked forward as she talked, as though she were talking to the air rather than to him. He was amazed by the always serene look her face held. As though she hadn't a care in the world, and he was starting to wonder if that wasn't the case. "But the fact that you stood up for me," She looked to him this time and smiled, "well, it was very much like a prince would in stories mother used to tell me. You're my prince, Draco, I think." She continued then to look forward and didn't say another word.

He wasn't quite sure what she meant by the words, and not for the first time he found himself completely befuddled at her words. She often didn't make much sense, but these words made even less than usual. Prince? He'd certainly never been compared to such before. Not in a serious way, anyways, and Draco knew that Luna was being serious. She never said anything she didn't mean, and that was something he liked about her. It was an odd thing to him still, finding that he liked anything at all about the odd girl who was clutching his hand like a lifeline.

Being compared to a prince of fairytales held a lot of implications. If he was the prince, then didn't that make her the princess? The two usually went hand in hand, fell in love and became married. But that wasn't like them at all. He wasn't in love with Luna by any stretch of the imagination. She granted a nice reprieve from his own mind, but other than that there wasn't much. He went along with her whims of holding his hand and giving him kisses, but he hadn't thought much on it. She was a…well, he supposed she was a friend, surreal as it sounded. But love? There was no room for such a thing.

He looked to her with a confused look, but she seemed not to notice. She was humming a tune now as they walked along, looking happy as always. He just looked down and shook his head with a chuckle. He didn't know why he bothered to try and figure her out. She was an enigma to him… something he'd never truly understand and it was something he needed to get used to. Luna Lovegood was simply un-understandable.

"Is something funny?" She looked to him then gave a smile. "Well then I suppose I should laugh too." And she did. Her overly loud laugh resounded through the hall that they walked, causing people to look there way and furrow their brow at her oddness. He couldn't help but laugh along with her. It was just so random…just like Luna herself. He laughed, though not nearly as loud until finally it came to a slow and then stop along with Luna's.

"You're something else, Luna." He smiled fondly at her as he said it. Her brows just furrowed as she said something to the effect of 'No, I'm just Luna.' He of course chuckled once more at her, but this time it didn't throw her into a fit of laughter. Instead she just kissed his cheek, something that he almost would have blushed at had he been the blushing sort. It wasn't that she didn't do it often, she did, but every time he felt the skin of her lips on him it was…bliss.

He shook the thoughts from his head. That was an odd thing to feel at a simple kiss, he decided and he would ignore it. Yes. Ignoring it would make it go away, he told himself. Though he knew very well that it wouldn't, he knew that he'd still get the elated feeling every time her lips touched him. He knew that he'd wonder what her tongue tasted like. All thoughts that were most odd for a friend to be thinking about. But he wasn't about to admit it to anyone, least of all himself.

Draco Malfoy was one that liked to fool himself into believing other things than he really felt. It was a habit that hadn't yet broken, and one that seemed would never break. He wasn't about to admit to himself that perhaps he felt for Luna passed friendship. No, it was definitely not something he was going to admit, and so he'd leave things as they were. Confusing and slightly annoying.

"You should smile more often. It's quite becoming on you." She said it as though it were nothing, and he was sure that to her it probably wasn't much. But it was a compliment to him and it served only to further confuse him about where they stood. What was she trying to get from him? Friendship? Love? He doubted she was really going for any one thing, but the questions posed themselves in his mind nonetheless.

Giving a sigh, the pair approached where there class would take place on the fringe of the Forbidden Forest. They were to be working with thestrals today. Dangerous bunch, he was certain, and probably something that everyone here could now see. Luna seemed enamored with the creatures as she walked forward to pet one of them. They seemed equally enamored with her as well, and Draco found himself wondering how anyone could not like Luna.

He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt that most everyone in the class was able to see the creature before them. He was a part of the war that caused that, and he felt infinitely guilty no matter what. When he felt Luna's hand squeezing his own, he looked down to them and smiled. Their intertwined hands seemed to always bring him relief, as though Luna were some kind of calming draught. The thought made Draco chuckle lightly.

"You're in a good mood today." Luna said as class was dismissed. It wasn't a question, it was an observation. She said it in much the same tone as usual, just with the slightest edge of happiness that he only knew was there due to the smile that was on her face. He just nodded in response and looked at her, realizing not for the first time how very fond of her smile he was.

"It's nice to hear your laugh. It's very becoming, I think." She said it again as an observation, and he was confused by her once more. He never knew where he stood with her. Was she trying to flirt or was she just saying what she thought? The latter seemed more likely, but he never really knew with Luna, and that was the only downside to being in her company so often.

"Well thanks, I guess." He reached his free hand up and ran it through some of his hair. Looking to her as she smiled and hummed down on their way back to the castle, he wondered what was going on in that pretty little head of hers. He doubted he'd ever really know and just looked away shaking his head slightly. Maybe he'd figure it out eventually.

* * *

><p>Now that classes were over, he waited in the usual spot outside of Luna's classroom to walk to the library with her. They were going to study like they had been the past few days. After only three days they had built up a sort of routine. They'd walk to the classes they could with one another and at the end of the day he'd wait for her outside her classroom and they'd go to the library to study with one another. It wasn't the most glamorous of routines, but it was theirs and he had no desire to change it.<p>

Her airy voice snapped him out of his reverie as she greeted him and instantly took his hand. He didn't know what it was with her fixation on holding his hand, but as she laced her slender fingers through his he wasn't so sure he really cared. He looked at her and asked how her day went, effectively initiating the usual small talk they had on their walk.

As she spoke of her day and fantastical creatures that he didn't think existed he found it hard to concentrate on her words. He was too busy looking at the Slytherin's that were sneering at them as they walked by. Her class was with them, and as such there was an abundance to sneer his way and give him dirty looks over all. He wanted to curse the look off of each of their faces, but he was certain Luna wouldn't approve, and he found himself yearning for her approval.

It wasn't until Pansy Parkinson stopped them by knocking Luna's books out of her hand that Draco really lost it. He reached for his wand as Pansy laughed, only to be stopped by Luna's hand gripping his wrist. "Oh you're pathetic Draco. To think I used to hang with the likes of you! Is your little girlfriend keeping you in check?" She made a sneering face, mocking him for holding her hand.

He wanted desperately to shake Luna off and just skulk away, but he knew by her grip on his arm that it wouldn't be an easy task. She wasn't going to let him run away from her, she never did. Seeing that they weren't paying much attention to her at all as the pair stared into one another's eyes, Pansy walked off with a humph. It was then that Luna let go of Draco's wrist.

Draco dropped to the ground to pick up her books with her and placed them in her arms. "Thank you Draco." She kissed his cheek and he immediately adopted a sour look. "What's wrong, Draco?" She always seemed to say his name, and he wasn't sure how he felt to hear his name in her voice. It was a simultaneous flurry of combating emotions and it was driving him insane.

"Why do you do that?" He asked in a demanding tone, causing her to incline her head and say "Do what?" He just shook his head and looked at her as though he couldn't believe she was so naïve. "Kiss me and hold my hand. It's no wonder everyone thinks we're dating. It's ridiculous. You should stop it." He didn't really mean it, he didn't really want her to stop at all but it was driving him insane.

She just looked at him blankly and said, "I like kissing you and holding your hand" while taking his hand once more and pulling him along. He pulled his hand away from hers and lied that he didn't like it. With his words he walked away in the opposite direction to Slytherin's dorms, leaving Luna to stand there staring after him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Somewhat anticlimactic, but I'm trying to get used to chaptered fics again, so sorry! Please review and such, it would be much appreciated 3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sooooo...it's been forever. I know, I'm terrible. But good news! I'm back and I intend to do more of this story if any of my readers are still around. After re-reading the story I'm displeased with it. I honestly don't know what had gotten into my head. I'm blaming wrackspurts because though there are aspects I rather enjoy, by and large I think I did not too swell on Draco. I have always thought he wouldn't easily accept Luna and this chapter expresses that. It switches from Draco to Luna after the break so yea. I hope you guys enjoy for anyone who is still reading and reviews are always welcome! I like the input - it will keep me motivated. So here's more of _A Little Bit Loony_! Sorry for the wait

* * *

><p>Draco was sulking. There truly was no other word for what he was doing as he turned pages in one of his books with much more force than was necessary. He sat on the bed in his dorm - curtains that surrounded it drawn back so that no one would bother him. It was a pointless gesture because he was more or less invisible to everyone aside from Luna. But he did it out of force of habit. He was used to being popular. This hate and disregard from the student body wasn't something he could easily get used to when he had spent his whole life being adored and sucked up to. He groaned and slammed his book shut, leaning back against a pillow that was propped up against the headboard.<p>

Luna had this infuriating way of always being on his mind lately and he wanted the whimsical waif to just take up residence in a place that wasn't his head. It seemed so strange to him that a girl he'd held nothing but disdain for - if he had any feelings at all towards her - would suddenly be on the forefront of his mind. Was he really so desperate for companionship that Loony Lovegood was enough to satisfy him? He had been acting utterly ridiculous with her - even risking trouble just because someone had called her exactly what she was: crazy. He decided that she must have put him under some sort of spell. That was the only explanation for why he was being so utterly crazy just because of her.

To the boy who had never felt true affection for anyone side from his family, it seemed entirely impossible that whatever was happening to him should be any form of fancy. Especially when Luna was the subject of it all. There was no reason to like her. She was weird, oddly beautiful, but just plain weird. She said things that didn't make sense and had almost a lack of any emotions. It was as though she viewed the world out of rose tinted glasses and it was infuriating. He recalled his aunt Bellatrix torturing the girl in the basement of his very home and yet there she was - so willing to hold his hand and give her wonderful, soft kisses. So willing to say that he was a good guy and willing of friendship.

"Oh bother." He threw back the curtain to his bed and practically stormed out of the dormitories. He was going to find Luna and he was going to set all of this in order and get her out of his mind once and for all. So as he exited the Slytherin common room looking every bit the man on a mission, he wondered where on earth she would be. It wasn't as though she had any real noticeable habits. That was a thing that was so irksome about her. She went where the wind took her, it seemed, and she was just as likely to be in the Forbidden Forest talking to unicorns as she was to be in the library studying for her N.E.W.T. exams. Why did she have to be so bloody difficult?

He was to the point where he was just wandering aimlessly. Not even conscious of where he was going because he was so wrapped up in trying to rationalize why Luna was taking over his thoughts. It was by a stroke of luck that he found her in a courtyard near the greenhouses, skipping along in a way she did. He was so lost in his thoughts that he wouldn't have seen her if she wasn't so glaringly obvious in her casual clothes that were of vibrant, mis-matching colors. "Oh hello, Draco." She came to a stop before him and he just looked at her, a stern expression on his features.

The smile on her face dimmed and she quirked her head with an almost worried look on her features. It was frustrating that she seemed at all worried for him. "Draco what's wrong? You look rather upset." He could spit he was so angry when she spoke. He just wanted her to go away and leave him alone because he wasn't a good guy and he wasn't crazy and he didn't like her insanity in the least. He continued to glare at her for a moment before he decided that it was time to speak.

"_You_ are what's wrong, Loony." He practically spit the words. He was about to speak again when she interjected with '_Well that's not very nice_'. His features got harsher if possible. "It's not bloody well supposed to be nice. Because _I'm_ not nice. I'm not full of whimsy and I'm not a bloody buffoon." He pulled back the sleeve to his shirt harshly. "You see that? Vague though it may be, that is the Dark Mark. I was a _Death Eater_. I'm not a Potter-loving fool who associates with any doe eyed girl who gets it into her stupid head that he's '_nice_'." He was full on sneering now, almost ready to go off on a tangent.

She looked like she was about to speak. "Don't say a word to me Loony. I don't want to hear it. We are _not_ friends and we never will be. You are _nothing_ to me. I don't need you - I don't need anyone. Leave me alone." And with those words, he turned away. He was done letting her get into his head and make him go crazy. Done letting her make him think he was more than he was. He was Draco Malfoy - former Death Eater and son of the most cowardly swine that ever walked the planet. He wasn't anyone's friend and he never would be.

* * *

><p>Luna stared blank eyed at where Draco had been standing only moments before, trying to find the reason behind his harsh words. She figured he was scared; that had to be the case because she knew Draco wasn't the monster he'd like to believe he was. She would let him take his time to be foul and unhappy but she would do so while still showing him that being alone wasn't the only option. Because she knew he wasn't the terrible person he'd always shown. Luna had a perception that was not easily fooled and Draco's attempts didn't sway her in the least.<p>

She resumed her skipping, thinking then on what she would eat for dinner rather than fussing overlong on Draco. She knew she would get him to believe that he was worthy of her friendship. He just needed time. She figured it was too easy the way he'd been acting the past few days - she figured that this moment was inevitable. If Luna had allowed negativity to cloud her mind, she'd have been sad. Not because he'd said such harsh words to her but because he was sad. Because he had to live with the remnants of that horrendous scar on his arm for the rest of his life.

The result of his father's mistakes was forever etched on his arm and he had to live with the regrets of being sided with the Dark Lord when he really just wanted to keep his family safe. Luna could understand it in a way. Her father had attempted to sell out Harry Potter - someone he'd always supported - to get her back. People did crazy things when their loved ones were threatened and Luna had no doubt that the fact that his loved ones were threatened was why Draco had gone along with the Dark Lord. She could see that beyond the facade was a scared little boy, wanting to be more than his father now that he realized that trying to please him was not the answer.

Luna made her way to the Great Hall, eager to eat dinner. When she saw Draco sulking alone at the Slytherin table, she just gave him a smile. She could tell that he was surprised by the gesture and he looked away instantly but she didn't mind. Because she knew that no matter what, Draco would come back to her. Because he needed a friend and he needed someone to prove to him that his mistakes could be forgiven. And Luna would be there - waiting because she knew what loneliness could do to people if they let it get to them. She knew the damages that one could bring upon themselves. She wouldn't let Draco ruin himself further because everyone needed a friend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay folks...that's all for now. You know me - short chapters and whatnot. I promise I'll post as soon as possible. If it's more than a month, feel free to e-mail me incessantly and bug the crap out of me.


End file.
